


Sometimes

by Adohug



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, I was struck with inspiration, It's not too explicit?, POV Second Person, and the old memes, back at it again with the 2nd person, damn Adohug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: All you care is if she's happy.ORI suck at summaries, this isn't angst I swear





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Using the second person? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy
> 
> (Be warned; I never have these beta'd)

Sometimes she needs to lose control. 

Sometimes, you walk into your apartment and find her sitting there, on the couch, half of a wine bottle already missing down her throat. You know it was a bad day; you heard snippets of disgruntled noises, of frustrated grunts, of board members flaunting their misogyny and sexism like it was going out of style (which it is), so you don't really say much other than announcing your presence, letting her decide where this evening was going. 

You sit down next to her and she leans into you, relaxing, melting into your side, until you can't really tell where she ends and you begin, but you can still feel some underlying tension, in her shoulders, in her mind; so you ask her to sit up, and it seems like she scrambles to listen, and you know for certain, now, what she needs tonight. 

So you send her to the bedroom, following close behind, and you take care of her. You let her forget the busy CEO part of her life, let her forget the piles and piles of paperwork waiting for her, let her forget the stigma against Luthors, and you allow her to just be young, be carefree, be Lena. And later that night, after she's caught her breath, she whispers thank you’s and I love you’s onto your shoulder, and you simply smile, and kiss her forehead before falling asleep with a smile. 

Sometimes, she needs to lose control; sometimes, she prefers to have all control. 

Sometimes, she comes home with a smile tugging her features; quirked lips, twinkling eyes, posture exuding joy. You'll be sitting, eating dinner, talking about your day, and you'll ask her what she did-- you already know, you snuck over to check up, and she knows, but you both don't mention it-- and her smile will change, turn predatory, and a shiver runs down your spine.

She’ll approach you, either over the table or around it, and she'll capture your lips in a kiss that can only be called ravenous, and you let her take over your actions, your thoughts, as she pulls you to the bedroom, as she tells you what to do, how to move, how to think, and you love every second of it, because she loves every second of it. And later, as she crawls under the covers with you, she pecks your lips one last time, saying I love you, and you smile and return the words, and you both know you both mean it, and you drift off some time after, feeling light as you wake up the next day. 

Sometimes, she needs to lose control, sometimes, she prefers to have all control; sometimes, she feels like she has to regain control. 

Sometimes, you'll have been fighting a rogue alien and gotten beaten up, and you'll be sitting under the sun lamps at the DEO, texting her to reassure both of you that you're still here, and after Alex (and Dr. Hamilton) lets you go, after she's given you an earful of you have to be careful, Kara, you fly away as fast as you can, to home, to her, and you step through the window, letting your super-persona slump, and you finally lay eyes on her again. 

She looks up from the news channel you always catch her watching as you return and quickly runs to you, tripping over the coffee table and slipping in her socks, barreling towards your (in)vulnerable form, crashing into you with a bear hug and a sob, and you wrap your arms around her, letting the responsibility of being a superhero melt away, and you cry too; you both stand there for a minute, or ten, just soaking in the other’s presence, until she turns her head up and kisses you, pouring everything into it, to make sure you're here, you're still here, and you return the ferocity, until the kiss becomes more heated, and you're pulling articles of clothing off each other, moving to the bedroom, and you hit the bed first, knees bending, and she's hovering over you, touching all that she can reach. 

It's fast, and then it's not; you're both finished, later, and still clinging onto each other, whispering I love you’s into the room, into each other’s presence. 

Sometimes, she needs to lose control, sometimes, she prefers to have all control, sometimes, she feels like she has to regain control; no matter what, you love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, feel free to rip this apart in the comments section. I made this in one day, I was supposed to have school and did this with my snow day instead of homework. If you think this deserves it, leave kudos. If you don't think it's deserves kudos, please explain why in the comments.  
> Thanks for giving this fic the time of day, enjoy the better-written stuff on this site!


End file.
